The Power Rangers Haiku Challenge: Megaforce
by Pop Culture Poet
Summary: Megaforce started airing in the UK today so to celebrate here's the first instalment of the Power Rangers Megaforce haiku challenge!
1. Mega Mission

**Power Rangers Megaforce**

**Episode 1: Mega Mission**

**Haiku the first:**

Many Rangers battle

Heroes from the past return

Alas just a dream

**Haiku the second:**

To Ernie's Brain Freeze

Teens with attitude meet there

New team assembles

**Haiku the third:**

Gosei and Tensou

Reminiscent of old friends

Seek a team of teens

**Haiku the fourth:**

A new team unites

It is time to wear spandex

Go Power Rangers!

**Haiku the fifth:**

Earth is in Danger

Listen to talking Tiki

You're the only hope

**Haiku the sixth:**

Emma the cyclist

Use awesome BMX skills

To pop a wheelie

**Haiku the seventh:**

Noah is the brain

Use science to save the day

Brainy blue once more

**Haiku the eighth:**

Jake's the sporty one

Use the power of the snake

The new black Ranger

**Haiku the ninth:**

Now Yellow Ranger

Gia pursues excellence

You are the tiger

**Haiku the tenth:**

Troy's pure of spirit

Leader of great skill and strength

Rock the red dragon

**Haiku the eleventh: **

A new Ranger team

A heroic legacy

Megaforce begins

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Tensou, Disney called

You're going to court baby

You ain't no Wall-E

**Haiku the thirteenth: **

Guess who likes short shorts?

Thank god she's got the legs

Emma likes short shorts

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Use the soccer ball

Bonus points for good thinking

Use your surroundings

**Haiku the fifteenth: **

The power of cards

Use your Gosei Morpher now

Summon battle gear!

**Haiku the sixteenth: **

The perfect yellow

Gia has brains and beauty

The complete package

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

Deafeat the loogies

Summon the mega blasters

Loogies go bye bye

**Haiku the eighteenth: **

They're Earth's defenders

They're fighting mega battles

Never surrender


	2. He Blasted Me With Science

**Power Rangers Megaforce**

**Episode 2: He Blasted Me with Science**

**Haiku the first:**

Science is the key

Do they learn anything else?

Let's have a pop quiz

**Haiku the second:**

Troy is a dreamer

Today he dreams of Creepox

It's not a wet dream

**Haiku the third:**

Love is in the air

Jake has the hots for Gia

Love unrequited

**Haiku the fourth:**

Noah and teacher

Talk cryptozoology

Like Loch Ness Monster

**Haiku the fifth:**

She's got Jake smitten

Gia can be cold hearted

Not that into him

**Haiku the sixth:**

The Loogies battle

Fight in the name of science

Lose in it's name too

**Haiku the seventh:**

Trouble has found them

Jake and Gia fight alone

Fight evil Yuffo

**Haiku the eighth:**

Emma is biking

We need her awesome bike skills

Pop a wheelie now!

**Haiku the ninth:**

Scientific tests

Yuffo studies human race

I bet he's impressed

**Haiku the tenth:**

Ranger specimens

What will experiments show?

That they can kick ass!

**Haiku the eleventh:**

Combine fire power

Unleash powerful attacks

Blast that beastie now

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Combine the weapons

Use the power of the cards

Megaforce blaster!

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

The battle is won!

Uh oh it's not quite over

Dang that monster grew

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Summon Mechazords!

Thank Gosei for these robots

Battle the giant

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Battle the Zombats

The villains' evil army

Another challenge

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

Mighty Zords battle

Combine the mechazords now

We need Megazord!

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

Stronger united

This battle won as a team

Rangers together

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

Gosei proud of them

Victory is theirs again

Rangers are the best

**Haiku the nineteenth:**

Jake learned his lesson

They're stronger stood together

Team work is the key


	3. Going Viral

**Power Rangers Megaforce**

**Episode 3: Going Viral**

**Haiku the first:**

Jake has the snake axe

He needs Noah to fix it

Shouldn't be in school!

**Haiku the second:**

No need for armies

Send down the monster Virox

And spread his virus!

**Haiku the third:**

Blue is not so strong

He can't lift Black Ranger's axe

Noah doubts himself

**Haiku the fourth:**

Train to be like Jake

Noah is slightly nerdy

But wants to be strong

**Haiku the fifth:**

Not about muscles

You must believe in yourself

You can do it all!

**Haiku the sixth:**

Human to Loogie

A most unfortunate change

You must change them back!

**Haiku the seventh:**

Go go Megaforce!

Use the Gosei Morpher now!

Battle with the cards

**Haiku the eighth:**

Battle the Loogies

But remember they're human!

Use your brain power!

**Haiku the ninth:**

Slimy monster blasts

He is spreading his virus

He must be stopped now!

**Haiku the tenth:**

Noah and Jake fight

Beat this monster black and blue

A double meaning

**Haiku the eleventh:**

White panted Ranger

It's not an ideal colour

Grass stains and the like

**Haiku the twelfth:**

Quarantine monster

Stop the spread of the virus

Be the cure for it

**Haiku the thirteenth:**

Tire out the Loogies

You must chase them in circles

Herd them together

**Haiku the fourteenth:**

Noah finds some strength

Used his brain to find weakness

Still not strong enough!

**Haiku the fifteenth:**

Believe in yourself

Believe you can lift that axe

Power of the mind!

**Haiku the sixteenth:**

A true blue hero

Need self belief to succeed

Noah saves the day!

**Haiku the seventeenth:**

Combine the weapons

We need Megaforce blaster!

A dynamic charge

**Haiku the eighteenth:**

Noah masters axe

Body as strong as his mind

Better believe it!

**Haiku the nineteenth:**

It's all down to Jake

Taught Blue Ranger to believe

That's what friends are for

**Haiku the twentieth:**

Mechazord battle

Or is it Mega who knows?

Zords are confusing

**Haiku the twenty first:**

Flogging a dead horse

Banging on about belief

Okay we get it!

**Haiku the twenty second:**

You've unlocked new zords!

Thank the lord for super cards

Battle well robots!

**Haiku the twenty third:**

Blue Ranger learns this

It is mind over matter

Never surrender


End file.
